Conventionally, an image processing apparatus and method, which adjust the level of an input image signal in correspondence with the performance of an output destination apparatus, are known.
Also, an image processing apparatus and method, which allow the user to select, on a console, whether or not to apply the adjustment, are known.
However, these prior arts suffer the following problems.
If image data contains a vector image part, the conventional image processing apparatus and method, which adjust the level of an input image signal in correspondence with the performance of an output destination apparatus, can effectively prevent the vector image part from scattering. However, if image data contains both a vector image part and a raster image part, the raster image part also undergoes the adjustment, and the entire raster image part will have faded color tone. Hence, the image quality and color appearance that the user wants cannot be obtained.
In the image processing apparatus and method, which allow the user to select, on a console, whether or not to apply the adjustment, the above selection cannot be individually made for a vector image part and raster image part. If image data contains both a vector image part and raster image part, and the user selects to apply the adjustment, the vector image part can be prevented from scattering, but the color appearance of the raster image part fades. On the other hand, if the user selects not to apply the adjustment, the color appearance of the raster image part can be faithfully reproduced, but scattering of the vector image part stands out.